theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Meanwhile...-Riversong
Chapter 11 of Doctor Who: Break it Chapter 12 right this way--> http://theeverythingeverything.wikia.com/wiki/Sacrifices_to_be_made_part_2_-The_Doctor Story “Melody Pond, you have mail.” Young Riversong snatches the envelope from a stranger who had suddenly came to her in the orphanage. “Bye-Bye,” She shuts the door on the mail-man as the Silence around her made the man forget what he even did. Young redhead Riversong looks at the address that’s written on paper. “Note: Read this after you are out of the silence sight...” Young Riversong looks over her shoulder, then turns around. “Oh them." Dear Melody, You may have not met me when you read this. I’m the Doctor. a timelord. --Riversong is sitting under her desk tapping her fingers on the floor. The letter is appears to have been aged, crumbled and have been folded into squares several times; suggesting this is not the first time Riversong’s has read it. This could be her 150th time reading it. Maybe her 250th time. “Timelord...The man whose dangerous.” Young River mutters to herself. “The timelord I’m supposed to kill.” -- --Your parents lives are on stake. No. None of my doing there, little pond. Melody, you must make them get together. When you have regenerated to an adult, please go to Stonehedge the Pandorica’s underground where a staircase is actually a boulder that can transform. Bowtie is exceptionally required. A very simple request is all is needed.” Young River rolls her eyes. She has rugged dark hair for a child her age. “I do not like Bowties.” Young River rolls her eyes. “Not at all.” And get out from under the desk River. Now go back to the playground where your mother is having an argument with the twins -victorian--who are sent to destroy your likelihood of survival. I’m deeply sorry. I’ve had to make much more difficult decisions. Young Riversong looks absolutely stunned as if the last part hadn’t been there before. “How did he?...” It’s up to you, Melody.... Best luck, The Doctor DEEEEEOOO WEEEEEOO P.s.Become Cleopatra.Please, bye Sweetie. Young River lifts her head up in disgust. “Ewww.” River remarks, then she pauses over capitalized ‘sweetie, “Sweetie. I like it.” WWWEEooo deeeeeoooo The Riversong we knew with hair full of spoilers got Romans, Daleks, and Cybermen willingly. They had received the same urgent message broadcasted through time and space directly out a parallel TARDIS. River actually did get dressed as Cleopatra, she unexpectedly had landed herself into a crazy conflicting time frame practically screwed up. Before embarking to Stonehenge...Riversong had the words ‘Hello Sweetie’ written on the mountainside in a different language. “Where are --zzeeeccch--Pandorica thieves!” A high pitched Dalek screeches, it’s incredibly new being white and blue. It’s a newer model recently taken out industry Dalek lane from the mothership. “We have yet to enter the crypt.” A really new modeled Cybermen points out the obvious, walking down from an egyptian like alien spacecraft. It came to a stop at the platform beside it’s enemy. “Floating can opener. Cybermen are superior,Daleks are mobile. “Daleks are not!” The Dalek retorts. Riversong comes down from this walkway, wearing what viewers would have seen in ‘The Pandorica opens’. “Does every Cybermen have to bicker with an Dalek like a old married couple?” River retorically asks herself, dropping a golden pharaoh gear behind her own back. The two opponents look at the timelady. Attempting decide whether or not River had pointed out their same lack in emotion except for hate. “We do not!” The Cybermen announces. “They claim we die ‘elegantly’ than they! We are nothing compared to the mobile tanks!” River stopped in front a large dark gray boulder that has been aged through several years. Huge bumps are seen to it’s sides including a small stop sign shape glass monitor showing a graph of some sort displaying light blue energy spikes. And Cybermen are like luggage. River puts on a blue bowtie. “I’m wearing a bowtie.” River taps her foot. “Now become stairs.” Nothing happens. “If Cybermen had exterm--emotion, they would have laughed at this!” A dalek mocks Rivers situation. “We would have exter---mminatteedddd you already for this stupidity.” “Emotion is senseless.” The Cybermen joins in. River cools herself down. “Bowties...” River bites her lip. “Are cool.” The boulder turns into spiraling stairs leading into the underground. Child laughter is heard coming down from the underground. Memorable things that only a child galiferian could remember floated out in mere sense of words from the darkness completed by some unusual alien sounds drifted from afar. “CHARGINIMATE~!” The Daleks dive into the underground via their levitating power gear built under their big bodied armor. River rubs her cheeks. “Cybermen, I want you to hide a few cybermen in here and tell Omega to surround Stonehenge from above.” River tells, putting her hands away from her cheeks but to her pistols. “The Doctor,Amy, and I will be here in an hour.” The Cybermen did as he had been told. “Um....what about us?” A random roman questioningly asks River. He looks at River strangely. “You are already here.” River pokes at the Roman’s hand using her pistol. “I just need to make sure you are really human...” Riversong then changes the subject,handing the roman warrior a plate of some kind. “This will give you instructions what to do next. That will be a different me who will arrive in some time.” The roman gives her an odd look. “Do I know you?” The Roman Warrior is no other than an erased Rory. River recognizes Rory, then she smiles knowing what good he will do in the next part the Doctor has been orchestrating to restore time. Under such devastating costs that may be defined as fixed time. Fixed time can be manipulated through ways that are not really thought about carefully. “Not yet you do.” River goes into the underground. Underground... ...At the Pandorica. “Daleks must ex-term-inate threats!” The high pitched wailing mechanical sound buzzes in a terrible tone that it can set down a pretty not-likeable voice. “Thieves threaten our future and great empire!” Generally, shock can be sensed in the atmosphere. “We MUST do this, we are on your side!” Sam protests. “We’ve been forced-hired to do this--” “To wipe out the universe?” The Dalek screeches. “OUR FLEET? YOU ARE NOT ON OUR SIDE!” River came from behind the Pandorica holding her laser blaster at the girls. “You girls on the Daleks or Cybermen side,...” River does not sound nice at all. She sounds discrete towards them knowing her existence could be gone if they were left to do their job. “I think not!” The twin's faces share the same upset and confused look. “We do not know what you are--” The Dalek’s shot behind the twins. “Step away from the Pandorica!” The first Dalek screeches,turning it’s shooter at River’s direction. It intended her to finish off it’s threat. “Or else...” River has this ‘Don’t mess with the timelady’ look on her face. “You will never had existed,” River then see’s what they were going to do and what happened in the past. Her face becomes very angered. “Put your hands above your heads.” The twins gulp doing as they had been told. “I do not want to see you in my sight ever again.” Caleb has a belt that strangely has emitting glows from different circular transparent glass ware kept together by some latches, little calculator-shape buttons, and a huge triangular shape material is seen at the middle. it seems perfect enough to be described as a gadget-cool-looking travel gear which may have been built somewhere else. Sam’s devestated by River’s mercyless statement. Caleb’s sweating green liquid from her sweat pores. “No!” Sam cries. “We’ve gone so--” Caleb presses the switch. Z-Z-Z-zzap. Both twins are gone in a bright blue ray . River puts her weapon down. “Get ready for the Doctor, I have some other business to do...” River presses a wristwatch she had been given by the Doctor in one of his incarnations. .....Scene transition... The scene is almost a complete translucent white where objects are frozen floating in the air. Clara is seen standing in the middle of it. She is oblivious to this. Clara may have fallen into a trance recalling about something that had been almost in her reach so far ago. River transports herself here. “Clara.” The timelady takes Clara out. Everything around her returns to the law of physics by moving. “Rr-r-r-Riversong!” Clara manages to speak. She couldn’t believe it. There stood a living Riversong. “You are actually here...In the flesh.” River laughs. “Of course I am.” River puts her pistol into it’s pistol carrier. “Clara, has the Doctor ever told you about his granddaughter Susan?” A lightbulb went off in Clara’s head. “I heard about her at Akhaten.” Clara recalls. “It wasn’t the first time he had been there.” A small smile forms on River’s face. “Let me tell you a story that most wouldn’t know about timelords...” River explains to Clara about a few things that most people could theorize about The Doctor’s Granddaughter. When exactly her mother or father had been conceived in his prior or future regenerations-- very so vaguely that it wasn’t spoilers at all--. It’s a bit confusing for humans who do not understand about this complexity to theorize objectives not really ever considered in time travel.